


The art of forming an alliance

by Cirilla9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode: s07e01 Dragonstone, Euron Greyjoy - Freeform, Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Politics, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Sea Monsters, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, he's a warning, jealous!jaime, the rating will go up, this scene asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The best thing to seal an alliance is the marriage between interested sides. And why not try how it works beforehand?Missing scene from s07e01, because I won't have enough of Cersei/Jaime/Euron dynamics soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing to seal an alliance is the marriage between interested sides. And why not try how it works beforehand? That's what Euron and Cersei agree on. Also, let's not left the Kingslayer out of it. 
> 
> Basically, the re-telling (and slight extension) of the scene between these three in 1st episode of the 7th season. 
> 
> Jaime's POV

\- Weren’t you suppose to leave, Greyjoy? – asked Jaime with barely concealed disgust, as he saw the black silhouette of the Iron Islands’ inhabitant lounging in the royal corridors. Somehow the man managed to irritate him just standing insolently, completely at ease with himself as if he was among his kin and not as he really was - an outstanding mismatched figure of a shaggy pirate, clad in black leather rags, standing among rich interiors of the Red Keep, surrounded by lords and knights. He didn’t suit here but he seemed not to notice that fact.

The ruffian turned to him with a broad smile, laying these disquieting light eyes straight on him.

\- Oh please, call me Euron.

\- Go to search for that magnificent gift you promised the queen? She won’t be satisfied easily, - Jaime continued his thread, ignoring Greyjoy’s absurd request. He might be forced to be this man military ally if Cersei choose so but he won’t allow him to even think for a moment they could be colleagues.

\- Funny that you mentioned it, - Greyjoy’s smile didn’t falter. If anything, it widened even more. – Satisfaction is what I’m here about. The audience the queen gave me was nice but unsatisfactorily short. I wanted to convince her of the strength of my motivation from more intimate distance.

Jaime made a face as the ironborn laughed heartily.

\- Seeing as you are here, I take it I chose the right wing of the castle.

Jaime tensed.

\- What do you mean? – he asked, not even trying to sound polite now.

\- Ah, c’mon, what’s that fake modesty? Stories of your fighting skills weren’t the only ones I heard. There were also rumors about the queen and her twin brother, that loves each other so much, - the blue eyes gazed at him lewdly, - so much it’s hardly befitting for siblings and more for lovers. So I’m guessing you’re here on your way to serve your queen and sister in any aspect she would dem-

Jaime lunged at him, shoving the rustler to the nearest stone wall, pushing at his neck with his gold hand. The other man was quick, not quick enough to block the attack but quicker than Jaime expected, as he managed to grab his wrist instantly, stopping the prosthesis before it crushed his windpipe.

\- What’s that anger for? – the Greyjoy wheezed though his squeezed throat. The little smile still played at his lips and though he held Jaime’s forearm with both his palms, preventing him from pressing harder, he didn’t shove Jaime’s hand off also. And it wasn’t for the lack of strength – his grip was iron strong on Jaime’s flesh where the prosthesis ended – but for the lack of trying as if he was perfectly all right with the position he found himself into.

\- You won’t disrespect your queen, - hissed Jaime.

\- Who’s talking about disrespect? If I had such a hot sister I wouldn’t resist too.

Greyjoy licked his lips and Jaime’s attention was drawn to his mouth. The man was really annoying. Why couldn’t he show Jaime contempt, treat him with scorn like all the others in Seven Kingdoms did? People’s disdain was what Jaime was used to, he could cope with that: turn a deaf ear when someone called him a man without honor, pretend not to care about the nobles’ looking down on him, judging him for what he did with each glance, each word. Jaime had much practice after all this years, he can joke under their scornful stares and  bring on the always merry attitude. He got so good at it most people believed it without a second thought, especially if he met them for the first time. It did nothing to redeem his appearance; it worsened his not so pure image furthermore but it was safe. It created a distance between him and the crowd of people which felt in their right to judge and convict him.

But here the roles were reversed and suddenly Jaime found himself being the one to tell what was right and noble; to point out something was bereft of honor. He was new to it and he didn’t like it at all.

Here was the man who did not judge Jaime for what he did. Who did not find his relationship with Cersei repulsive. He never once used the word ‘Kingslayer’ to address him. The man who didn’t care whom Jaime killed or fucked and how he did it… No, even worse. Jaime could handle indifference too but Greyjoy not only treat what Jaime did lightly. He looked at and talked to Jaime with pure honest admiration. Even Cersei didn’t look at him like that anymore.

It felt awkwardly like Greyjoy was picking on him, even now, when he looked at him audaciously with those too light eyes.

\- Or such a hot brother, - breathed Greyjoy.

Jaime was about to tell him some sharp retort when there were footsteps on the corridor behind his back. He knew her steps, followed by the heavy ones of her guard, even before she spoke up.

\- What are you doing? – her voice cut through the labored breath of Euron.

\- I was trying to- - started Jaime, releasing Greyjoy reluctantly.

\- Not you.

Jaime looked back and saw Cersei watching the ironborn expectantly.

\- I was under the impression you are leaving King's Landing right after we ended our conversation.

Greyjoy rubbed at his bruised neck before answering in slightly hoarse voice.

\- I will bring you the promised gift, my queen. Don’t worry. It require some preparations, however, from my side that are already happening. And since I have a little time left yet before setting off I thought I spend that time here, where the view is much more enticing than among my bearded comrades.

Jaime didn’t like the gaze he measured his sister with nor his lewd expression upon saying these words. Even less he liked Cersei’s reaction which was the opposite of indignation. She barely held back a smile of her own and seemed very pleased with the savage’s crude compliments. She basked in his attention even though his praises were trite and unmannerly in Jaime’s opinion.

\- Comparing me to bearded men and finding more alluring is, I would say, one step behind calling me earlier the most beautiful woman in the world.

\- Few steps even, - muttered Jaime.

They both ignored him, as if he wasn’t standing there at all or as if him being there was not more absorbing than the silent presence of Cersei’s giant protector. The talk between them two continued and Jaime, excluded from it, could only watch them as they spoke in turns.

\- You harm me, my lady, - Greyjoy put a hand on his chest, touching his heart in an exaggerated gesture of pain and made a sad face, but the hand soon dropped and the merriness returned. – Though perhaps I am guilty myself for the reckless way I voiced my thoughts in.  Let me clarify. What I said before was the fact so obvious that it barely demanded being spoken out loud. It was a truth as sure as that the sun shines on the sky, that the sea is unpredictable, that we will defeat the dragon queen, girl! - he corrected himself immediately at the look on Cersei’s face, - I mean, dragon girl, together.

He stilled his gesticulating hands by hooking them on his jacket. Jaime was irked even by his body movements; Greyjoy shifted constantly as if he was too impatient stand in one place for too long. Greyjoy’s posture alone vexed Jaime to no end; how he stood a little leaned backward, eyeing Cersei up and down unashamedly as if assessing his prize.

\- What is your purpose here? – asked Cersei coldly though Jaime could hear clearly it was only pretended annoyance that sounded in her voice. – Besides charming me with sweet words?

Greyjoy’s smile widened again. It gave him even more, if that was possible at all, crazy look.

\- To show you the true extent to which the strength of my intentions go, my queen. To show you how deep they are. To discuss on more intimate level what was hinted vaguely in the spacious throne hall.

\- So you would like to claim a reward before really earning it?

It wasn’t hard to see though his not so subtle insinuations but Cersei didn’t sound angry in her retort, noticed Jaime wryly, she sounded amused.

\- I would rather put it like that: let me demonstrate you, in details, what my offer consists of. Let me prove myself to you in all fields that are important to our future marriage, so you would know exactly what excellent choose I am and so you won’t get anything in blindness.

Jaime’s hand travelled to the hilt of his sword automatically, he opened his mouth to tell Greyjoy what he thinks of him and his impertinence, when Cersei’s words silenced him effectively.

\- That’s an acceptable offer, my vassal. Come, show me how you would serve your queen in an eventual marriage.

Jaime stared at his sister unbelievingly, his mouth still half-open. Aside from the fact there was absolutely nothing appeasing about the man, it was also dangerous to lock oneself alone in one room with that madman.

Greyjoy looked like he wasn’t overjoyed with Cersei’s choice of words but that was probably the best invitation he was likely to get so he fought with himself to not show any anger.

Cersei eyed the ironborn as if she wanted to use him, and not just on the battlefield.

The self-imposed king of the Iron Islands collected himself quick enough, bowing gentlemanly and gesturing for Cersei to lead the way into the chamber. As she started, with a faint smile, walking smoothly ahead, all grace and dignity, (she might not have all seven kingdoms under her control but she had the bearing of ruling twelve at least), her colossal guard moved promptly after her.

Jaime almost smiled, despite everything, as the constant grin was finally wiped out of Greyjoy’s face. But the things didn’t stay that satisfyingly for long unfortunately.

\- If I may suggest, my queen, - said Greyjoy, - why not appoint on your guard someone that, aside from being capable for the job, can actually join us? In addition to watching over your safety.

For a brief moment Jaime didn’t get his meaning but then both pair of eyes, green and unnaturally blue, locked on him.

 _Oh no_ , he had only the time to think, _no way._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect smut in the next chap


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless porn

Jaime stood by the door, listening to her familiar sighs and gasps of pleasure. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying to keep his gaze locked straight ahead, on nothing, rather than looking at them. At the two tangled, sweated bodies, moving together in a rhythm of passion…

Jaime sucked in a shallow breath as he felt himself hardening in response to Cersei’s moan. His eyes darted to the bed, where she laid sprawled, her alabaster skin glistening with perspiration, head thrown back and fingers scratching his back. His, Greyjoy’s. Jaime wanted to look away but it was so long since he watched her like this; he couldn’t tear away his gaze even as the price for seeing her in that state was watching Greyjoy as well.

The mad jealously coiled in Jaime’s stomach as he watched the other man giving her pleasure, taking her and touching her perfect body all over with his hands. Two hands. At the memory of the rascal’s earlier comment Jaime squeezed the phantom fingers of his right hand into a fist but of course the golden prosthesis stayed unmoved.

It was almost worse than in Robert’s times. Then he stood at the other side of the door to royal chamber and could only hear, not watch. And the old King was a man Jaime could respect at least a little, while Greyjoy was an angry, little, petty man from his bird shit islands.

The awareness that Cersei wanted him (supported by the constant sounds coming from the bed: the little mewl just now, the soft cry earlier) should help somewhat. That she choose it of her own free will and was clearly enjoying herself. But seeing Greyjoy fulfilling her needs only fueled the flames of Jaime’s envy.

They were close now, Jaime heard their pace quicken, their strenuous breaths coming faster. He saw his sister dip her fingernails in the skin of Greyjoy’s back, hard enough to draw blood from the corsair and knew she would come in a moment. He was so familiar with her gestures during lovemaking, he had all her expressions, when she was seized by pleasure, memorized.

But it was good to see it again, even from a distance, the face she made when for a moment completely relaxed and unguarded; to hear the familiar cry.

Jaime’s cock was hard to the verge of pain, it pulsed between his legs, demanding attention. He licked his lips, regretting he wasn’t kissing her right now, as her body trembled with released desire. He should be the one to hold her, to murmur in her ear sweet words until she calms down.

Greyjoy groaned, coming too and utterly spoiling Jaime’s brief fantasy.

The ironborn, spent and weak for a moment, fell listlessly down, crashing her into the soft mattress.

\- Get off me! – hissed Cersei and nudged and shoved at Greyjoy until he slipped to the side.

Jaime stopped himself in mid-step, as his sister got things under control quickly. It was really not the best idea to move any closer to the bed. He was away from the door a few steps already, he noticed with some surprise. Before he had a time to dwell on that there was a rustle from the bed and Jaime looked back there, regretting it instantly.

Greyjoy turned onto his back, with a lazy, satisfied smile on his face. He glanced at Cersei, who observed him quietly, moving one finger through his arm, tracing the line of a tattoo. He looked briefly down at her finger then back up, his wide grin of a madman back in place.

\- You are a true lioness, my lady. You tore my skin with your claws. I have many scars but none of them as sweet as this one, I shall bear them with pride.

\- I am your queen, not your lady, - corrected Cersei but she seemed pleased and didn’t drew away her palm as he grabbed it, only uttered a surprised noise.

\- There is still a blood on this one, - Greyjoy noticed and brought her hand to his mouths to lick at it and suck her finger clean.

Jaime barely held back a groan. His repugnance reached the point when he felt slightly nauseous. He must have made some sound unintentionally because the blue eyes flicked to him. They shone with madness and lust as their owner still sucked Cersei’s finger. His lips, surrounded by rough stubble made a devastating contrast with Cersei’s delicate hand. It was both aversive and alluring to connect such opposites.

Greyjoy finished his show at least, letting Cersei’s finger slip from his mouth with an wet pop. He licked his lips as if after finishing a meal.

\- Delicious. Not only the most beautiful from those I had, but the most tasty, it seems.

\- Comparing her to sheep is the worst from all your compliments so far, - Jaime spoke up, no longer able to hold himself back. - Keeping that direction and tempo I’m afraid of where you’d go before morning.

Cersei shot him an angry look but Greyjoy only laughed.

\- Jaime, I didn’t know you’ve got a sense of humor! I almost lost hope for it after all that sour looks you pulled on me. Nah, don’t frown like that now, anger detracts beauty, as they say. I kept repeating that to my niece but she didn’t listen, - Greyjoy sighed, feigning deep offence from the younger branch of the family before continuing in a lighter tone, - and look at the effect! You wouldn’t tell her from a man, ha ha. No tits, leather armor; no cock also but she’s still more of a man than my nephew-

\- You really take pleasure from affronting your family, don’t you?

Jaime said that with another disdainful expression and it turned into one as he would get while looking upon rotten flesh as he listened to Greyjoy’s answer.

-  Aye, and killing them. They turned on me, ungrateful brats, so why should I be merciful? They’ll get what they deserved.

\- I need some wine, - said Cersei, interrupting their word duel and bringing the attention back to her as she reached toward the bed stand, arching her naked body seductively.

Both men’s eyes were glued to the sight. Jaime’s throat went dry.

\- Wine! Excellent idea, - picked up Greyjoy, being the first to regain his voice. – I’m parched.

He wanted to take the bottle from Cersei’s hands but she had already put it away on the nightstand.

\- By all means, help yourself, - she saluted him with her glass, smiling thinly, pretending not to notice his outstretched hand.

Greyjoy pulled it back and scratched at his beard as if it was his intention from the beginning. Then he got up from the bed, crawling over Cersei and Jaime grimaced as the beautiful sight of her lithe body was obscured by his hairy one.

Once at the bed stand, he filled two cups with crimson red liquid.

-Come, drink with us, Jaime, - the ironborn turned around, holding out one cup with a daring expression.

Jaime hesitated only briefly. After what he had witnessed so far, he didn’t think he could keep up till the end of the night while being sober. Besides, what a Lannister would he be if he declined a wine? He stepped forward.

Jaime gulped down the content of the glass, then noticed Cersei’s eyes on him. Unable to resist, he leaned down to her and she moved up, kissing him on the lips. She tasted like wine he just tasted but much sweeter. The kiss started as languid and soft, she lapped at his mouth with her tongue before going further and soon it turned deep and passionate and he sat on the edge of the bed, with her kneeling at his side and devouring his mouth, holding his face in place with both her hands.

When it ended he was breathless.

\- I swear, you’re hotter than the sun of Dorne together.

At the sound of Greyjoy’s lascivious voice, reminding him that he wasn’t alone with Cersei here, Jaime’s eyes snapped open. He saw Greyjoy, watching them openly from above his sipped wine, as if they were a spectacle just for him.

Jaime took a breath to retort him but Cersei put a finger to his mouths.

\- He’s right. It’s hot in here. Aren’t you too hot in this armor?

She threw her empty glass on the sheets carelessly and started to untie the leather straps connecting the plates of metal, not waiting for his answer. Her fingers worked quickly, with years’ experience finding all the ties in his golden armor.

\- No, wait, we shouldn’t… - he protested weakly, - I shouldn’t… I was meant to protect you- - he glanced at Greyjoy briefly, still staring at them bluntly with sparkling eyes.

\- Don’t mind me. I said I enjoyed watching you fight. I’d gladly see you doing other things also, - Greyjoy said, seizing him up and down with his eyes as the heavy cape landed on the ground, followed by the outer armor pieces: lion shaped armlets, Lannister’s red breastplate.

Cersei pulled Jaime’s face back to her before he could answer.

\- Do I look like I needed protection? – she asked angrily.

Momentarily forgetting about Greyjoy, he focused fully on her: fierce, passionate, dangerous even when wearing nothing but her nakedness. Short blond hair, tousled from the previous intercourse, framed her beautiful face; green eyes shone like raging wildfire. She looked intimidating even without her majestic armor style dress; more decisive than him to bend things to her will even as he was the one who wore the armor and a sword by his side and she was only clad in her sovereignty.

She was a queen, whether wearing a crown or not.

Jaime threw his glass to the floor, uncaring of the sound of glass breaking and pulled her closer, kissing her once more. She giggled like he remember her doing in the past, before Robert, before King’s Landing, before the Iron Throne. But the sound was quickly lost in his mouth.

She stood up with him as he rose to free himself from the belt and a chainmail. They hardly tore from each other during the process. He felt her hands on his chest as he pulled the chainmail off along with a shirt. She worked at his breeches and as they fell down, her hand wrapped around his cock quickly, finally relieving him of the worst tension.

With a growl he lifted her up and sat upon the bed again. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, tights spread invitingly. He thrusted in and the wave of pleasure flooded him, only slightly diminished by the fact she was wet from _his_ seed. But soon all coherent thoughts vanished from his mind, washed off by the frantic rhythm of his shoves.

Cersei gasped beneath him, clasping at his hips with her hands, reaching further and splaying her fingers over his buttocks, urging him to go deeper, harder. He complied.

Jaime leaned down to kiss the sweat from her neck, licking and biting delicate skin there, moving lower until he reached her breasts. She arched toward him, as he sucked at her nipple, a hand tangled in his hair, pulling sharply and preventing a retreat. He smiled at that, with mouths full of her tit before squeezing with his teeth slightly in retaliation.

Cersei cried out and Jaime felt her tightening spasmodically around him.

\- Jaime! – she screamed and he came with a roar.

The world come back gradually. He saw the shape of Cersei’s breast, felt Cersei’s hand in his hair, heard fastened breath. It took him a moment to register the pants weren’t his own.

He glanced at Greyjoy who got his palm on his cock, jerking himself off enthusiastically.

\- You’re disgusting, - slurred Jaime at him.

\- Stop pretending you don’t find me attractive, - said Greyjoy in voice heavy from arousal.

Cersei moved beneath him and Jaime saw her rolling her eyes before setting them on Greyjoy.

\- Pass me the wine and I may help you.

She slid her hand through the sheets under them, searching something and retreated the miraculously whole wine glass.

Greyjoy approached the bed, with a bottle in hand and hard-on. He filled Cersei’s glass.

Jaime forced himself to move and snatched the bottle from him. Greyjoy let him, making to go to bed next to them.

\- What do you think you are doing? – hissed Cersei at him. – I said, I might help you, not let you take me again. Stay there.

Jaime smiled around the bottle neck. Greyjoy looked like he wanted to protest but he shut up as Cersei took him in hand.

Jaime untangled himself from his sister and shifted away from them. He sat cross legged at the side of the bed, trying to focus on the wine and not on them.

Cersei was as good at this as she was at everything in bed and Greyjoy was soon thrusting his hips into her fist, groaning every time she turned her wrist a little or teased the slit of his cock. It didn’t took long before Greyjoy came at her hand. Jaime thought he himself would last longer.

Cersei made to wipe her hand on the sheets before she changed her mind and reached her hand up to Greyjoy again.

\- Clean your mess, - she ordered.

Jaime expected fight at that but Greyjoy surprised him, going to his knees.

\- As you wish, - he said and licked Cersei’s hand clean from his seed.

Cersei rolled to the middle of the bed, stretching on her back.

\- Do something with your knees, they’re poking me, - she said with closed eyes, pushing at Jaime’s legs with her hand.

Jaime obediently stretched them out, laying on his side next to her, supporting himself on his right elbow, still holding wine in his left hand. He watched Cersei’s calm face, all wrinkles of worry washed away for a moment.

Greyjoy crowded himself in from the other side. The bed creaked in protest under the three persons’ weight.

\- Shouldn’t you head away now? – asked Cersei without opening her eyes. – Your quest…

Greyjoy waved his hand.

\- I have time still, - then he grinned, - wouldn’t want to miss a round two… You’re so hot. Both of you. Together and separately.

He touched Cersei’s breast where marks of Jaime’s teeth started to appear. Cersei smiled softly while Jaime’s un-existing hand itched at the sight, the other tightened on the wine. He moved his disapproving stare from Greyjoy’s hand to his face only to see him watching him intently.

\- Teeth, claws, roars. You’re devastating in bed, my lions.

\- So you’re what? – sneered Jaime, - our octopus?

Greyjoy bared his teeth and clucked disapprovingly.

\- Kraken is a sea monster, a beast from the waters. Old mariners, those who lived to tell the tale, are talking about the monster bigger than any ship ever built; of the fear coming from the deep to attack the unwary sailors; surfacing from the water and crashing the whole ship with one squeeze of its tentacles.

Greyjoy illustrated his story with raising his hand up, fingers wide, then squeezing them into a tight fist. Jaime shook himself out of his absorbing narration and snorted.

\- Fairy tales like the ones about White Walkers behind the Wall, - he stated.

\- Maybe, - relented Greyjoy, - but maybe not. We could use such beast to fight the dragons.

Cersei, laying between them, frowned.

\- I refuse to listen about that reptilian bitch before sleep.

Jaime leaned down to kiss the worry from her face. He felt Greyjoy’s hand on his, extricating the wine. He let the bottle go, as it left his hand free and occupied Greyjoy’s so now Jaime was the one who could touch Cersei’s body. He touched her cheek as he kissed her slowly.

Now, not so aroused as before, he could feel Greyjoy’s burning stare on them which spoiled the atmosphere somewhat.

As he drew away from his sister, Greyjoy spoke up from much too close.

\- Will I get the good night kiss, too?

\- No, - growled Jaime and laid down next to Cersei, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her smell.

Greyjoy drowned the remaining content of the bottle and put it  away on the floor. Then he settled down too.

A few minutes passed quietly and Jaime started to doze off when he felt a hand settling on his hip, crawling down, and squeezing.

\- Greyjoy, get your hand off my ass, - he said to the pillows.

The ironborn chuckled from the other side of the woman’s body separating them.

\- Sorry, I thought it was Cersei’s.

The hand reluctantly moved away.

\- I really think you should call me Euron, though. We’ll be brothers, Jaime.

\- Don’t assume too much. I haven’t decided yet, - put in Cersei.

Jaime had thought she had fallen asleep but she spoke in a conscious voice.

\- You’ll agree after you see my gift, - said Euron confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes my 'canon compliant' tag as Cersei refused Euron in the third episode :(  
> But still, three things actually happened in the show:   
> \- Euron called himself and Jaime 'brothers' (in totally different context but he _did _)  
>  \- Jaime was shushed by a finger put to his mouths  
> \- Jaime's ass got squeezed <3  
> Last two Cersei and Euron did in reverse to my fic but it still happened ;)__


End file.
